RECUERDO QUE ME AMABAS
by sonylee
Summary: ONESHOT..Han pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que Sakura y Shaoran se vieron y ha llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas...LEANLO PLEASE...


Hola a todo el mundo! Se preguntarán que hago aquí si no he terminado mi otro fic "A La Venta". Bueno, es que no pude contenerme, esta idea de oneshot de Sakura y Shaoran me llegó de repente y tuve que escribirlo y publicarlo para no acabar con mis instintos.

Lo primero que debo decirles es que es algo diferente de lo que he escrito, he querido hacer un oneshot impredecible y espero que se me haya dado en realidad…lo segundo y ultimo que debo decirles es que espero que les guste este oneshot por que a mi personalmente me ha encantado y que por favor me dejen algunos reviews pues son mi incentivo para seguir escribiendo…cualquier cosita visiten mi perfil…

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en este oneshot son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y verdaderamente no gano ningún tipo de absolutamente nada con esto, solo los reviews y/o tomatazos de los lectores y una que otra asadita de cerebro, pero nada más.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**RECUERDO QUE ME AMABAS**

La mujer de ojos verde-esmeralda y pelo castaño, largo, se miró por ultima vez al espejo, su figura alta y delgada estaba cubierta por una blusa blanca que solo tenía abrochados dos botones del medio y unos pantalones negros ajustados…sonrió levemente y se marchó luego de tomar su bolso negro de uno de los sillones de la sala.

Se subió en su auto nuevo pero no tan nuevo, era uno de esos automóviles Toyota 2000 color azul oscuro, bien conservado, de segunda mano pero no tan usado, y se perdió calle abajo, en dirección a la avenida. Tokio estaba como siempre, totalmente agitado, transeúntes de aquí para allá con sus abultados maletines y grandes anteojos, vestidos con trajes de oficina y visiblemente distraídos pero atentos, sumidos en sus propios problemas pero con cuidado de no ser atropellados. El semáforo cambió a rojo y resopló algo molesta, debía llegar pronto y en su vida agitada, distraída y atenta, las horas eran cortas y valiosas, cuando se vivía en un apartamento de un vecindario de clase media alta y se tenían demasiadas aspiraciones, así se volvían las horas, limitadas…Por fin el semáforo cambió a verde dándole el paso y en aproximadamente media hora llegó a esa cafetería, entró y una campanita colocada justo en el marco de la puerta sonó como anunciando su llegada…no dijo nada, no sonrió, tan solo se sentó en la mesa ubicada en una esquina, alejada de las demás, estratégico ¿verdad?.

El hombre de ojos marrones y pelo rebelde del mismo color, solo la observó y por primera vez en todo este tiempo que lo conocía, lo vio sonreír auténticamente…y por milésima vez en todo este tiempo que lo conocía, le dedicó una de sus miradas inquisidoras, contradictorias por ser de hielo y arder como fuego…

-que bueno que has venido, Sakura-le dijo

-Shaoran…-murmuró entre una sonrisa

---

El hombre alto y fornido, de pelo y ojos marrones, vestía de traje como siempre. La fachada elegante, la actitud arrogante y la apariencia fría de Shaoran Li, magnate de las empresas Li y jefe de la dinastía del mismo nombre, no pasaban nunca desapercibida para todos aquellos que supuestamente lo conocían, para los hombres era una persona exigente, con demasiado carácter y demasiada rectitud; para las mujeres era un hombre sencillamente…atrayente, muchas se perdían en su mirada pero reconocían lo evidente, era inalcanzable…por lo menos para ellas…

Shaoran salió de su oficina y luego de cerrar la gran puerta de caoba tras si, se despidió de su secretaria, una rubia atractiva que era una de las que soñaban despiertas con él…

-saldré unos momentos, señorita Meng-informó con su tono de voz frío y autoritario sin mirarla- cancele todas las reuniones pautadas para esta tarde, y tome todos mis mensajes, si hay algo importante no me llame al celular, le dice a cualquiera que espere…-luego de agregar esto se marchó con paso firme.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se subió en su auto del año, un Peugeot negro, y emprendió marcha dejando atrás el gran letrero que anunciaba que estabas saliendo del centro económico Li, un conjunto de edificios modernos y magistrales en donde se trabajan finanzas, importaciones, exportaciones y todas aquellas cosas que podrían fabricar a "un rico de por vida". Las empresas pertenecían todas a la dinastía china Li y eran importantes y reconocidas en todo el mundo.

Shaoran luego de 2 semáforos rojos y un trayecto de una hora llegó a la cafetería en donde había citado a una persona importante en su vida, su entrada fue anunciada por una de esas molestas campañillas que suenan cada vez que atraviesas una puerta de ese tipo de establecimientos, tomó asiento en una mesa ubicada estratégicamente en una esquina, alejada de las demás mesas y pidió un "expreso" para aligerar la espera. Quizás hoy nada cambiaría, quizás hoy volvería a casa sintiéndose como todos los días pero recordaría, recordaría que luego de tantos años sin verla, ella estuvo frente a él, en esa cafetería que hace mucho tiempo, era su lugar de encuentro, todos los viernes en la tarde conversaban y…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la molesta campanilla y al mirar al frente vio que anunciaba la llegada de ella, Sakura…Atentamente la observó caminar sin prisa hasta dirigirse a su "mesa estratégica" y tomar asiento, sin sonreír, sin decir nada…él la miró y sonrió…

-que bueno que has venido, Sakura-le dijo

-Shaoran…-murmuró entre una sonrisa auténtica-…ha pasado el tiempo

-no mucho ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos aquí? ¿10 años?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, Sakura también sonrió

-con que no es mucho…-dijo en un susurro- no niegues que ha pasado un tiempo

-si, ha pasado el tiempo y en realidad es mucho-aceptó él- pero toma en cuenta algo, yo digo que no son mucho 10 años por que recuerdo la ultima vez que nos vimos aquí…como si hubiese sido ayer

-claro-continuó ella- tu pelo tan alborotado como siempre, solo que un poco mas largo que ahora, unos jeans negros y un sweater, nada en comparación a este traje que llevas-agregó riendo levemente

-tu pelo mas corto y tu vestido amarillo claro que llegaba a las rodillas, mirándome diferente a como me miras y riendo exactamente igual que ahora-continuó él. Si ella quería demostrarle que tenía buena memoria, él le haría ver que no se quedaba atrás

-hablábamos de cosas tontas y algunas nos parecían tan serias, reíamos y….

-nos mirábamos a veces y nos mirábamos totalmente-completó él, sorbiendo su expreso… la camarera del lugar se acercó y dejó sobre la mesa frente a Sakura, un tazón de capuchino bastante espumoso-espero que aun te gusten-le dijo cuando la camarera se había marchado a la barra

-si, aun me encantan…los gustos en lo referente a cafeína son cosas que nunca cambian, no importa el tiempo que pase…tu aun bebes "expresos"-le dijo, sorbió un poco de su tazón y Shaoran sonrió nuevamente- ¿Qué decías de las miradas totales?

-que así nos mirábamos-respondió él-cuando nos mirábamos de esa manera, yo deseaba llegar a mi apartamento y besarte, acariciarte, hacer tantas cosas…ser felices

-yo también deseaba lo mismo-confesó ella escondiendo el ligero rubor en sus mejillas tras su tazón- era como escapar de todos y crear un mundo para nosotros únicamente

-me gustaba escapar contigo Sakura…-le dijo. Sakura sonrió- y abrazarte en los días lluviosos…

-mientras te daba besos furtivos en el cuello-completó ella- y…

-yo te tumbaba sobre el sofá luego de tanta pasión y te sentía…

-y la película terminaba siendo exhibida como en una sala de cine vacía…por que los espectadores estábamos distraídos, ocupados en cosas mas… importantes ¿recuerdas que me preguntabas luego?-preguntó ella arqueando una ceja mientras sonreía una vez mas esa tarde

-claro-contestó él, sonriendo- te preguntaba "¿Cómo terminó la película? ¿Al final quedaron juntos?"-luego de esto, ambos rieron. Él alargó una mano por sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la mano de ella, la acarició y ella sintió algo que no había sentido en 10 años- ¿y tu que me respondías?

-te respondía que terminaron haciendo el amor sobre el sofá…-contestó y de nuevo rieron- no hemos cambiado mucho ¿verdad?

-no, tu estas igual y yo quizás he cambiado con los demás pero contigo, sé que siempre seré el mismo-respondió él, apretaba su mano con fuerza

-dime ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-le preguntó, de verdad quería saber que había sucedido con él en todo este tiempo-aparte de lo que ya sé

-bueno, estuve estudiando en diferentes países y tengo diversas maestrías…soy presidente de las empresas y en mi vida no ha pasado nada interesante hasta el día de hoy…solo sé que para todos soy un hombre serio, reservado y exigente, que paso horas muertas en el trabajo y que llegar a mi casa me importa muy poco pero debo hacerlo-contestó simplemente. Ella solo lo miró mas fijamente-y tu ¿Qué has hecho?

-yo, estudie una sola carrera y he hecho varios cursos fuera del país…siempre he querido superarme, ser grande, por eso me convertí en la jefa del departamento de relaciones públicas en la empresa de telecomunicaciones Kyo, pero eso aun no me parece suficiente, por eso me esfuerzo mucho mas, hago horas extras en el trabajo, me quedo hasta pasada la media noche y siempre estoy atenta para desde que se presenten mejores oportunidades tomarlas…llego a casa pero ya nadie me espera así que no hay problema. Tampoco pasaban cosas extraordinarias en mi vida hasta ayer, cuando me llamaste después de tanto tiempo y me dijiste que querías verme-contestó. A diferencia de Shaoran ella no dijo esto indiferente, en su voz se notaba la tristeza por eso él tomó su mano con mas fuerza, como queriendo transmitírsela, pero sabía que ella no la necesitaba por que ella ya era fuerte

-¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no pudo ser?- preguntó Shaoran después de unos minutos, sabiendo las respuestas pero tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba. Durante mucho tiempo, él se las hizo a si mismo y las contestó pero necesitaba saber las respuestas de ella, su corazón que otra vez latía se lo pedía a gritos

-¿Por qué tu vuelves a tu casa y yo a la mía? ¿Por qué tu estas casado y yo divorciada por haber descuidado mi matrimonio, por nunca haber querido casarme y haber aceptado esa boda para olvidarte, para no sentirme tan sola?-respondió ella con otras preguntas, con los ojos cristalizados, reteniendo esas lágrimas que querían salir…si, lo aceptaba, quería llorar amargamente, quería que él la consolara, sentirse protegida y querida entre sus brazos. Shaoran no dijo nada, quizás había sido un error preguntar lo que ya sabía. Ella continuó-todas tus preguntas y las mías tienen la misma respuesta…lo sabes, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere…tu ibas a ser el jefe de toda una dinastía, el heredero de empresas y yo solo era una chiquilla de pueblo, sin ninguna dinastía, sin empresas…además el tiempo marchita los sentimientos

-los míos no y los tuyos tampoco…el tiempo no tuvo nada que ver en esto-dijo mientras se olvidaba de su mano y acariciaba su mejilla- tu corazón y el mío aun laten al mismo ritmo, aun nos amamos y nos deseamos como siempre o al menos…yo te amo-susurró mirándola intensamente, Sakura sonrió levemente, su corazón latía con fuerza

-no es bueno que me digas eso-le dijo con tristeza pero mostrándose firme- ¿sabes? Cualquiera me preguntaría por qué estoy aquí después de tanto tiempo, por qué acepté verte…-agregó mientras apartaba la mano de él de su mejilla y se ponía de pie- ahora debo irme. Me encantó volver a verte-se despidió antes de salir. Ya estaba entrada la noche y una fresca brisa acarició su rostro al salir del local, sintió unos pasos tras ella pero decidió ignorarlo, quizás se iría…pero se había equivocado, Shaoran Li no se fue, la giró tomándola por el brazo haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, muy cerca. Sakura se sentía indefensa ante esa mirada de hielo pero aquella punzada cálida en su estómago que no había sentido en estos últimos 10 años evitó que huyera, aunque ya ella nunca más huiría…aunque lo necesitara, aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Nunca más.

-por favor, no te vayas tan pronto-le suplicó cambiando su mirada de hielo por una mas sutil-…no me dejes tan pronto-agregó mientras se perdía en aquella mirada esmeralda, se acercaba a ella y con cuidado rozaba sus labios con los suyos, tan tímidamente como la primera vez…rozó sus labios una y otra vez con ternura, quería algo más, la acercó mas a él y pudo sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente… profundizó el beso, esta vez sin ternura, esta vez con pasión y deseo, con amor y locura; la noche los ocultaba y ellos se sentían solo dos en el mundo...y a pesar de la frescura de la noche, un calor comenzó a invadirlos…- ven conmigo…-le dijo con voz extrañamente profunda

Luego de la insistencia de él y la debilidad de ella subieron al Peugeot. Durante el trayecto no dijeron nada, solo se miraban algunas veces sumidos en un total silencio. Él se estacionó frente a un lugar que ella conocía a la perfección, se bajó del carro, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta, siempre había sido muy caballeroso. Subieron al ascensor y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó hasta que llegaron al 8vo piso, abrieron la puerta de un apartamento, ambos entraron y ella se quedó mirando el lugar con sorpresa, no habían cambiado muchas cosas…casi todo estaba como la ultima vez que lo visitó…

-no tuve el valor para deshacerme de el-susurró con voz ronca mientras la acercaba a él- sabía que un día volveríamos a estar aquí juntos, los dos-le dijo en voz baja mientras la besaba en el cuello

-no ha terminado ¿verdad?-preguntó ella en voz baja mientras se deshacía de su saco y él le quitaba la blusa

-no, no ha terminado…-contestó. Se detuvo un momento y la admiró ya totalmente desnuda frente a él-…eres hermosa…-dijo

-te amo Shaoran-dijo mientras lo halaba y lo besaba con fuerza. Si fuera por ella, nunca lo dejaría ir pero…mientras la recostaba en la cama y se acomodaba sobre ella, mientras besaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y ella acariciaba su espalda, mientras se hacían uno y sentían todo el amor y el placer recorrer sus cuerpos…ella lo supo, pronto amanecería y cada quien volvería a su vida.

El sol entró por una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación despertándolo, hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien ni que era tan feliz, se talló los ojos y a tientas la buscó a su lado pero no estaba, abrió los ojos de golpe ¿se habría marchado?...se puso sus bóxers y al salir hacia la sala la encontró ya vestida mirando por una ventana la ciudad que se levantaba.

-ya estaba pensando que te habías ido-le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella estando de espaldas a él

-nunca me iría de esa forma-dijo

-pero te vas, aun así te vas…no importa de qué manera-dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza- me gustaría tanto que te quedaras para siempre conmigo

-Shaoran, eso no puede ser-dijo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos, respiró profundamente y continuó- debes volver a tu casa, con tu esposa y yo debo volver a la mía con mis obligaciones

-Sakura por favor…

-Shaoran, no-lo interrumpió ella mientras se giraba y quedaba frente a él. Acarició su mejilla y lo miró fijamente algo triste pero muy decidida-…no…-repitió, le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios que pareció durar una eternidad y luego dándole la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿nos volveremos a ver?-preguntó. Ella se detuvo pero no miró hacia atrás

-estoy segura de que si-contestó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-pero en otras circunstancias…lo nuestro no ha terminado, en realidad, nunca terminó-agregó. Comenzó a girar la perilla, iba a salir pero otra vez la voz de él la detuvo

-Sakura, te amo…nunca dejé de hacerlo

-yo también te amo Shaoran-respondió y finalmente salió de allí, aun sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta tras si y secó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas, sonrió para si misma y con una alegría inexplicable salió de aquel edificio, con la actitud fuerte y decidida que había adoptado al madurar**…**

**NOTAS DE SONY:**

Hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado mi oneshot y que de verdad haya sido impredecible…esta locura se me ocurrió cuando recordé mis inicios como ciudadana del Internet y por consiguiente del anime y los foros de discusión sobre el tema, varias personas opinaban que Sakura y Shaoran no podrían quedar juntos por una de dos razones: primero, por que es un amor de la infancia y esos casos de amor desde siempre se dan pocas veces y segundo, por que Shaoran es heredero de un Clan y el debería casarse por conveniencia con una mujer que perteneciera a otro clan o en su defecto, con Meiling…YO soy súper fan de esta pareja, luego de Tomoyo/Eriol son mi pareja favorita y estoy súper de acuerdo con Fics en los que ellos queden juntos y he escrito un par (aunque mayormente escribo Tomoyo/Eriol), solo quise saber que se sentiría escribir un fic diferente, que no sea tan "Y vivieron felices por siempre" sino que deje lugar a la duda y permita imaginar un final. Y bueno, Sakura y Shaoran son la pareja perfecta para ese tipo de experimentos ¿no creen? Bueno me dejan sus reviews y opiniones por favor y suerte, cuídense.


End file.
